


Stay With Me

by Megythebegyhippo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Poetry, it's a poem about chan, me being whipped for chan, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megythebegyhippo/pseuds/Megythebegyhippo
Summary: Even as snowflakes settled around us,Everything was warmer with you by my side





	Stay With Me

It was one casual day  
Sitting side-by-side  
Marshmallows covered in hot chocolate  
Melting  
Cool wind brushing our cheeks  
Soothing  
(My feelings evergrowing)

It was one casual day  
I realized  
You could replace every star in the sky  
And my universe would still go on  
Shining  
Brighter than ever before  
(A warmth I’ll always embrace)

It was one casual day  
I noticed  
How you let others bathe in the spotlight  
Willing to be the darkness,  
If others could shine  
(In my eyes, you shined the brightest)

It was one casual day  
I watched you swim  
Against the wild currents  
While others floated along  
(I wished to follow you)

It was one casual day  
I listened,  
Finally listened,  
Started to listen,  
To your sweet tunes on the wind  
(Like angels singing)  
To the unfiltered sound of giggles  
(Pure, endless joy)

It was one casual day  
I looked at you  
At your hands, large, inviting, and lovely  
(How much I want to hold them in my own)  
At your eyes, holding the most trusting gaze  
(Losing myself in that promise)

It was one casual day  
I understood  
Sitting side-by-side  
Even as snowflakes settled around us,  
Everything was warmer with you by my side  
(Stay with me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first submission for a contest, and I thought I'd give poetry a try (spoiler: I kind of like it!). I hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
